The present invention relates to a process of producing α-substituted acrylic norbornanyl compounds, which are useful as monomers adapted to the next generation photoresists.
It is known that α-substituted acrylic norbornanyl compounds have bright prospects as monomers for the next generation resist materials and that such resists containing the monomers as their constituent element are superior in light transmission and surface adhesion (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,312 corresponding to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2003-040840).
It is possible to synthesize an α-substituted acrylic norbornanyl compound by a dehydration and condensation reaction of an α-substituted acrylic acid with a norbornanyl alcohol (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,312) or by a reaction of α-substituted acrylic chloride with a norbornanyl alcohol (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,312).
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2004-175740 (Application No. 2002-345084) discloses a process for producing an α-substituted acrylic norbornanyl compound by reacting an α-substituted acrylic acid with a substituted norbornene.